Ionized
by Annie P
Summary: Third in SB universe. Ripper's pissed, angry, and horny. Logan notices.


Title: Ionized  
  
Author: KC, Kcdove1013@aol.com  
  
Reason/Excuse/Explanation: My muses made me do it!  
  
Dedication/Author's note: Third for my Strange Bedfellows universe. This one is Caro's pair. The Strange Bedfellows universe is rather simple. I have a list of people who I would enjoy having clones of. From this list(s) you can pick a SLASH (female/female or male/male) pair and I'll try and write it. The catch is, the characters can't be from the same universe/fandom. Like, you could pick Zechs/Giles, but not Giles/Spike. Get it? No? Too bad!  
  
Pair: Giles (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer)/Wolverine (X-men)   
  
Rating: Er...PG?  
  
Logan prowled. That was the only word for it. He didn't know why he was in England in the first place, let alone why he'd decided to come to this city. Any city. He didn't hate cities, persay. The buildings and the parks weren't something that irritated or even mildly annoyed him. It was the people that usually ended up living in a city. Too many damned people.  
  
At least he'd gotten a few decent fights. He was patroling the docks and he'd run into more then one disgruntled drunk just tossed out of a bar and looking for a fight. He grinned when a door slammed open in front of him and a young man was thrown out of the back of a bar called The Rising Sailor's Pub. Classy. He waited a minute to give the scents of the bar a chance to disapate a little before observing the guy.  
  
Young...twenty at the oldest and angry. Short hair and tight jeans and a leather coat. Logan sniffed the air and paused, did it again and one of his eyebrows rose. He'd never met anyone else who smelled like lightening and dust.  
  
Well, as far as he knew, he hadn't...  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the boy who was still laying on the ground, cursing. Logan smirked. Impressive. He took note of the curses and prodded him with a foot. "You gonna lay there all night or what, bub?"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, bugger all." Ripper muttered under his breath, trying to conjure something to get rid of the prick who'd interrupted his musings on the finer things in life, namely inflicting quick, bloody vengence on whoever annoyed him. The only thing he could manage was a twelth level imp who ran away the minute he was completely manifest. "Well, fuck." He muttered as the little bastard ran off laughing. He rolled his eyes up to the man he'd been planning to torment who was now watching him with a smirk on his face. "Don't s'pose y' could 'elp a bloke up, mate?"  
  
***  
  
Logan raised his eyes when the smell of lightening got thicker and blinked when a little...man?...appeared and ran off laughing.  
  
"Well, fuck." The boy said, watching the...thing...run away. Then he looked at Logan and he smirked at the thinly veiled pissed off look.   
  
"Don't s'pose y' could 'elp a bloke up, mate?" He said, cockney accent thick and cockey, but with a more...civilized sound to the words, like he was from money and not happy about it. Logan shrugged and gripped a shoulder, pulling the boy to his feet and sniffed again. The lightening smell had gone back down to what it was earlier, but it was still fairly strong. "Ya wanna tell me what ya did before, bub?"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, bloody marvelous, an american to boot..." Ripper muttered. This was all Ethan's fault, the prat. If he hadn't run off with that blue eyed vampire, none of this would've happened.   
"Not really, mate. 'fact, best forget you saw it, eh?" He took stock of this interuption and changed his earlier opinion. Nice, not generally his type, but he was in the mood for something different after Ethan. He arched an eyebrow and gave the guy another once over, more obvious this time. "Maybe I can 'elp with it?"   
  
***  
  
Logan smirked as the annoyance in the boy's lightning coated scent faded under something darker. So the boy wanted to play? Fine, but drunken tussles in the back of an alley just weren't his style. "Depends on what yer offerin'. Got a room?"  
  
Ripper thought back and was glad to remember he had gotten a room at a nearby Inn before getting royaly pissed. "Yeah, mate, got a place..." He turned and did his best to walk steadily to the building. He thought back to what he'd seen of his new 'friend' and smirked. Ethan would shit a brick when he realized what he'd missed...  
  
END 


End file.
